Demam Drama Korea
by eL Kelincibabi
Summary: Naruto terkena demam drama korea dan ingin mempraktekkan salah satu adegannya dengan Sasuke?  NaruxSasu ato SasuxNaru, terserahlah...  boys love, AU, OOC, Typo s   don't like, don't read lah...


Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

_L_

Akhir-akhir ini, demam drama korea mulai merebak di segala penjuru. Tidak terkecuali pemuda manis berambut blondie, berkulit tan dengan tiga buah garis halus di masing-masing pipinya yang dilahirkan dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto ini. Ditengah malam di musim gugur seperti sekarang ini, Ia sedang menonton dvd salah satu drama korea yang baru saja dibelinya tadi pagi. Disampingnya, bertebaran beberapa cup ramen yang sudah tandas tak berisi. Matanya fokus menatap layar laptop, sesekali ia tersenyum jika melihat adegan lucu. Dan matanya membulat ketika sampai pada adegan dimana kedua pemeran utama pada drama tersebut sedang menikmati kopi di café.

Si perempuan menyesap cappuchinonya hingga tanpa sengaja meninggalkan busa cappuchino di bibirnya.

"Che? Apa semua wanita melakukan itu didepan laki-laki yang disukainya?" Kata si pemeran pria dengan nada mengejek. Si wanita yang baru menyadari ada sesuatu di bibirnya hendak membersihkan dengan punggung tangannya, namun ditahan oleh si pemeran pria.

"Itu kotor, biar aku saja." Kata si pemeran pria sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemeran wanita, kemudian mengecup bibirnya hingga busa cappuchino lenyap tak bersisa. Si pemeran wanita yang sempat terpaku sejenak mendorong bahu si pemeran pria untuk melepaskan ciuman itu lantas memberikan death glare yang sepertinya tak mempan. Si pemeran pria kembali duduk dengan memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Kyaaaa…hontou kawaiiii…..! Aku juga ingin mengalami yang seperti ituuu…..!" Naruto ribut sendiri.

Tringg…!

Tiba–tiba sebuah bola lampu menyala diatas kepalanya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, yang jelas di bibirnya kini terbentuk seringai yang akan membuat para seme tersepona, ups, terpesona.

"Teme !"

_L_

Matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan dirinya. Hanya seberkas sinarnya yang

Berani menyelinap diantara awan. Mengawal para burung yang sudah mulai meninggalkan sarang. Menemani angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran. Intinya, ini adalah pagi yang sangat tepat untuk dihabiskan bersama Nyonya guling dan Tuan bantal.

Sasuke bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Tidur cantiknya terusik ketika terasa ada beban berat yang menindihnya. Ia menggeliat pelan, merasakan ada sesuatu di atasnya. Dengan malas Ia membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah kuning, berantakan, dan seberkas wajah dengan senyum secerah matahari nangkring di atasnya.

"Dobe?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Dobe' itu tersenyum makin lebar.

"Ohayou, Teme !" Sapanya tanpa melepas cengirannya.

"Hn, tumben kau kemari, Dobe?" Tanyanya datar.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan ritual coffee morning bersamamu, apa tidak boleh?" Jawab Dobe a.k.a Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

'Manis' Kata inner Sasuke, dan Ia merasa beruntung senyum itu telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Mereka telah menjaki kekasih sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Senyum Naruto makin melebar. " Kalau begitu cepat mandi, Teme!"

"Bagaimana-aku-bisa-mandi-kalau-kau-tak-juga-beranjak-dari-atasku,-Do-be?" Sasuke menyeringai. Ia sengaja memberi tekanan pada setiap katanya untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Ups, Umm..." Naruto langsung beranjak dari tubuh dengan muka merah padam.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil menggantung di lehernya. Rambut pantat ayamnya tak lagi berdiri melainkan tergerai 'normal' dan basah.

Ia melempar pandangan ke arah balkon kamarnya dimana Naruto sedang menata cangkir-cangkir di meja kecil yang memang tersedia disitu.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai, Teme? Kalau begitu kemari !" panggil Naruto bersemangat, Ia sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursinya. Sasuke mendekat kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke blak-blakan.

" Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin minum kopi denganmu, Teme ! Apa itu salah ?" jawab Naruto tenang sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan diatas meja sambil memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"Hn," Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan alasan Naruto, tapi Ia diamkan saja. Toh, sepertinya ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Nah, nikmati ini, Teme !" Kata naruto sambil menyorongkan secangkir cappuchino tanpa melepas senyum manisnya. Dipikirannya, adegan drama yang Ia tonton semalam berputar kembali dengan Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai pemerannya.

'Gyaaa….aku tidak sabar untuk mempraktekkannya dengan si Teme…..!' berisik inner Naruto, sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sasuke menerima tanpa bicara, kemudian menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sedang Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama, menunggu sedikit dari busa cappuchino itu menempel di bibir pink Sasuke untuk kemudian akan Ia eksekusi dengan segera.

Setengah cangkir sudah cappuchino Sasuke berkurang, namun belum ada tanda-tanda akan insiden busa tertinggal di ujung bibir itu terjadi, Naruto mulai tidak sabar, matanya tak pernah lepas dari bibir ranum Sasuke yang terlihat sangat mengundang namum tidak ada alasan bagi bibir Naruto untuk menyapanya. Sepertinya Naruto lupa bahwa keluarga Uchiha telah belajar table manner sejak dini, sehingga kejadian memalukan seperti itu tidak mungkin tercatat dalam sejarah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedari tadi, namun Sasuke membiarkannya, Ia tetap fokus dengan surat kabar ditangannya sambil sesekali menyesap cappuchinonya.

Seperempat cangkir lagi ! Naruto mulai gelisah, kalau dibiarkan terus seperti ini, rencananya tak akan berhasil, Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa?

Naruto mendapatkan akal ! dengan gerakan yang disengaja Ia mendorong kecil cangkir Sasuke yang sedang diminum sehingga membuatnya hampir tersedak.

Berhasil !

"Gz ! Apa-apaan kau, Dobe?" geram Sasuke tidak terima.

"Che? Apa kau selalu melakukan itu di depan lelaki yang kau sukai, Teme?" Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi mengejek. Sasuke melempar deathgalre andalannya kepada Naruto, kemudian Ia menyadari ada sesuatu di bibirnya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya hendak mengelap bibirnya sambil tetap melempar death glare kepada Naruto. Sejenak kmudian tangan itu ditahan oleh tangan Naruto.

"Jangan pakai itu, Teme ! itu kotor ! biar aku saja."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, sekilas Sasuke melihat seringai jahil tersungging di bibir Naruto. Sebelum otak Sasuke memproses lebih lanjut, lidah mungil Naruto telah menjilat permukaan bibirnya, menjilati busa cappuchino yang menempel tadi hingga tak bersisa, kemudian melumat bibir itu lembut. Sasuke yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sempat menegang sejenak, kemudian segera mendorong bahu Naruto hingga bibir mereka terlepas. Mukanya merah merona.

"KYAAA…..TERNYATA BENAR-BENAR ADEGAN YANG ROMANTIIIS…..!"

Naruto heboh sendiri tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih syok atas kejadian tadi.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

Pandangan matanya yang seolah meminta penjelasan dengan sedikit emosi membuat Naruto bergidig ngeri.

"Hehe…" Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi begini, Teme…" Naruto kemudian menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir, tentang adegan dalam drama yang ia tonton hingga keinginannya untuk mempraktekkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Jadi begitulah, Teme. Kau- tidak marah kan?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Kau…!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada rendah, kemudian tanpa kata Ia meninggalkan Naruto dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Gawaat…! Sepertinya marah…' kata inner Naruto.

"Teme, tunggu !" tanpa membuang waktu Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya.

_L_

Naruto terdiam di pintu kamar Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berdiri menghadapi meja kerja yang berada di pojok kamarnya membelakangi pintu.

"Sasuke, kau marah kah?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati. Sekarang Ia menggunakan nama panggilan asli pertanda Ia sedang serius.

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto maju perlahan.

"Gomenne, Suke ! aku tak tahu kalau kau akan marah seperti ini..." pinta Naruto dengan nada memelas.

"Suke…?" Suara Naruto bergetar. Tidak, bukan seperti ini yang Naruto inginkan. Kalau Ia tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, Naruto tidak akan melakukannya, bahkan tidak akan naruto ijinkan imajinasi tentang ini melintas di pikirannya.

Naruto berlari kecil kearah punggung Sasuke hendak memeluknya, namun Sasuke menghindar ke dekat ranjang, membuat Naruto hanya dapat memeluk angin. Itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Kau pikir itu adegan paling romantis, heh?" Kata Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Kau pasti belum menontonnya sampai akhir, Dobe?" Naruto sedikit lega, Sasuke memanggilnya 'Dobe' berarti Ia tidak sedang marah. Dan memang Naruto belum menontonnya sampai akhir, semalam naruto langsung pergi tidur setelah mempunyai rencana untuk mempraktekkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tau, Teme?"

"Diam disitu!" kata Sasuke cepat ketika Naruto hendak mendekatinya lagi. Naruto terdiam. Kemudian Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mendorong bahunya pelan hingga Naruto hilang keseimbangan dan jatu terlentang di atas tempat tidur.

"Arrgh…" Naruto memekik pelan dan hampir saja mengeluarkan protes ketika Sasuke ikut menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Naruto. Naruto tercekat, wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke. Rambut Sasuke yang tergerai membingkai wajahnya membuat Naruto terpesona, Ia baru sadar kalau kekasihnya itu begitu tampannya.

"Te-teme…" Entah kenapa keadaan ini membuat Naruto gugup, dadanya berdetak keras. Sama seperti detak jantung Sasuke yang dapat Ia rasakan karena dada mereka saling menghimpit.

"Ada yang lebih romantis dari drama itu, Dobe. Dibagian terakhir." Sasuke berujar lirih. Wajah Naruto makin merona terkena hembusan nafas Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah, Teme?" wajah Naruto sudah merah padam.

"Hn, seperti ini." Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. Naruto membelalak. Sasuke menarik kepalanya hanya untuk menatap iris biru langit itu. Kemudian merendah kembali, menghujani bibir Naruto dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Naruto yang sudah mulai rileks membalas ciuman Sasuke, mereka saling memagut, membiarkan hasrat memimpin dari pada akal. sesekali Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke untuk berganti posisi, Sasuke membiarkan Naruto untuk sesekali mendominasi. Hingga akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk melepas satu sama lain. Naruto terengah-engah di bawah Sasuke yang juga sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Dobe."

Naruto membuka matanya, kaget.

"Hn, aku tahu kau pasti lupa. Sekarang tanggal 10 Oktober, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi wajah Naruto.

"Gyaaa….Temee…." Naruto langsung melingkarkan lengannya kebelakang kepala Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Teme. Kau benar, aku lupa." Kata Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke.

"Hn, kau bebas memilih hadiahmu, Dobe. Aku belum meyiapkan apa-apa."

Kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apapun?"

"Hn, apapun. Jadi, kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau kau."

Sasuke terbelalak, Ia dapat merasakan di lehernya Naruto menyeringai lebar.

_end_


End file.
